<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Inconvenient Growth by zaffrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451279">An Inconvenient Growth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin'>zaffrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Doctor, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heavy door to the makeshift vault shuts with a depressing boom behind her. “I’ve brought pancakes,” she tells him cheerfully, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes.<br/>She’s getting big, and she’s noticeably slower moving around as she makes her way inside and sets down a tray of food on the table for him. She presses a hand to her back as she stands straight again, and the Master lets his eyes sweep over her form, lingering on her rounded belly.<br/>“You look fat.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Inconvenient Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts">TheseusInTheMaze</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Thee!! I really hope you like this and you have an amazing day! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heavy metal door gives the great creak that always preludes it’s opening, and the Master sits up where he lays reclined on his back on the sofa, watching with dark eyes as the Doctor enters the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” she greets him, as casually as she always does - as casually as if keeping her oldest friend (enemy) prisoner in her own tardis in a horrifying replica of that god-awful vault is the most normal thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy door shuts with a depressing boom behind her. “I’ve brought pancakes,” she tells him cheerfully, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s getting big, and she’s noticeably slower moving around as she makes her way inside and sets down a tray of food on the table for him. She presses a hand to her back as she stands straight again, and the Master lets his eyes sweep over her form, lingering on her rounded belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look fat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives a huff, rolling her eyes as she crosses the room to the sofa. “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had noticed,” he replies dryly as she lowers herself down next to him and sits back with a sigh, hand on her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. It’s not the same as fat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it was. Just said you looked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she comments thoughtfully, rubbing her belly. “She is growing. Wriggling about something awful too.” She glances round at him. “Want to feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, his response does nothing to persuade her, and she grabs his hand, planting it on her belly, forcing him to feel the thrum of the life they’d accidentally created growing inside her. He hates it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she says, voice soft. “Feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that familiar wash of telepathic energy emanating from inside her belly that told of life residing therein, but the Master </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> also feel a little nudge against his palm. His face twitches, and he resists the urge to yank his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answers. There’s another nudge against his hand, and the Doctor places her own over it, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s saying hello to her daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes his stomach turn over; how happy she is. It was sickening - neither of them had intended for this to happen, but now, just because she’d suddenly decided she wanted to play happy families, he was her prisoner. Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What made her think she had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d reeled off some disgusting spiel about needing him to be better for them, or be the person she knew he could be again, or some other such nonsense. Keeping him locked up while she attempted to ‘rehabilitate’ him the first time around hadn’t worked; he didn’t know what made her believe she could do it this time. Or did she think the fact that she was growing a cluster of cells in her belly would magically redeem him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How he wished he’d never fucked her in the ruins of gallifrey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lively, isn’t it?” He comments dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” the Doctor rubs her other hand over the round of her belly. “I think she wants out,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor gives a sigh, and drops the hand covering his. The Master takes the opportunity to remove his own. “This is for the best,” she says, for the hundredth time. “For all of us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not forever,” she continues. “Just until I can trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I know you can be the person we need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorts. “I don’t need to be anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t referring to me and you.” She frowns, hand going to her rounded belly again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master looks away, jaw tight with suppressing the urge to tell her to fuck off. She thought she was so fucking high and mighty - that she had a right to do this because she was better than him. She’s pretending she’s happy about the life growing inside her, but really the Master thinks she’s afraid - the Doctor likes to be in control and she’s so frightened of this situation that she has absolutely no control over, she had to try and claw some back the only way she knew how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she pushes herself to her feet, getting up off the sofa with a noticeable struggle. He doesn’t move to help her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat your pancakes,” she says. “I’ll be back later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glares at her back as she waddles away, and spitefully upends the tray of pancakes onto the floor after she’s shut and bolted the heavy door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bad enough he had to see her twice a day - even worse that every time was a visual reminder of his situation. He didn’t care if she wanted to have this damn child - wanted to restart the race he’d destroyed or whatever utter shite she was telling herself - he’d just rather she left him out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she’s said rings in his head after she’s left. ‘Just until I can trust you.’ It’s laughable that she thinks she’d ever be able to trust him again - he was the Master! He hadn’t even been able to trust himself in centuries. She was deluded - or desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, the Master wonders, while he sits there alone in his vault, if she didn’t want it so badly he could make her believe it was true. If she did, she would let him out - then he would make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span> for keeping him locked in here like a damn housepet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s worth a shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spends the day thinking, plotting, and when the door eases open that evening, the Master is waiting for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat as she crosses the room and sets down his dinner with an offhand greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look tired,” he comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts. “Thanks. Better than ‘fat’, I suppose,” she replies dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No - I mean,” he cuts off with a huff, shoving a hand through his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on Master, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he tells himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re better at acting than that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It wasn’t an insult, just an observation. You should sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor gives him a suspicious look. “Why?” She says, easing herself down onto the sofa regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master shrugs, moving to sit down next to her. “I realise I may have been… making this more difficult on you than it should be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a shock to both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replies slowly, “it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I -” He turns over the words he’d practised in his head, determined to ensure they come out correctly, “think it’s just taken me a while to come to terms with it. But maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. For us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilts her head. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, and gestures to her belly, then shoves a hand through his hair like he’s embarrassed. “You’re the one doing all the work and here I am - putting even more stress on you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She shrugs. “It’s not so bad. Well - I mean getting about is getting kind of difficult, not to mention the morning sickness and the fact my feet are </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing me</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master jumps at that open opportunity. “Let me help you.” He bends and picks up her feet, easing them into his lap so she’s turned sideways across the sofa facing him. Then he carefully unties her boots and pulls them off her feet, before rolling those ridiculous blue striped socks off and dropping them to the floor too. He takes her right foot in both his hands and starts to rub it firmly, and the Doctor’s reaction is instant. She groans, tipping her head back against the sofa, and sinking down deeper into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, that’s amazing,” she sighs as he works his thumbs into the arch of her foot. She tilts her head after a minute or so, and he can feel her watching him carefully as he works. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” She asks, an edge of suspicion in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the Master comments, “you are carrying my child after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears her inhale sharply, and when he glances up her eyes have widened and her face softened. He’d only referred to it as a cluster of cells or an inconvenient growth before (he remembers comparing it to a tumor once; she hadn’t been very pleased about that one). Rassilon, he hopes she wasn’t going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” she says softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having moved on to the other foot, the Master gives her a glance up under his dark fringe, a small smirk on the corners of his lips. “It’s pretty hot, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinks down at him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slides his hands up over her bare shins under the wide legs of her trousers to rest around her knees. “You… like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like…” he breath stutters as he bends forward, shuffling closer to her on the sofa to drop a kiss to her rounded belly. “... Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on the sofa, he wraps his hands around her knees and yanks her downwards, pulling her onto her back with a squeak of surprise so he’s kneeling between her legs. He slides his hands up over her thighs as she stares up at him with a heaving chest and eyes wide with surprise, and lets his hands glide up over the swell of her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve got so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he breathes as if in wonder, and smugly listens to the Doctor’s breath hitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she utters, hand going to her stomach and smoothing over it, before tentatively, she places it on top of his own. “She feels happy,” she tells him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances up. “She does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, biting her lip. “I think she’s glad her daddy’s here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he rumbles, leaning in to drop another kiss to her stomach. The words make him feel sick but he forces them out regardless; “Daddy’s glad he’s here too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the Doctor visibly swallow, and when he glances up her cheeks are flushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, filing away that little piece of information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focusing his attention on what he’s doing, his hands ruck up her shirt, exposing her swollen tummy, and he presses his lips to her there again, kissing bare skin this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master,” she breathes, lifting a tentative hand to his hair as he gently kisses and sucks at the skin of her stomach. He pushes her shirt up a bit further, bunching it under her breasts as he kisses along her belly. His hands drift higher, and he gently grasps a breast in each hand and squeezes as he looks up at her from under his fringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These have got bigger too,” he comments with a smirk pressed to her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor’s cheeks are still flushed, and she bites her lip, nodding. “Had to buy a new bra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes still on hers, the Master slips his hands beneath the fabric of her shirt, squeezing her again over just the bra in question now. “So you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhales slightly shakily, tipping her head back against the cushions of the sofa. He feels her squirm beneath him, her thighs either side of his hips and her belly pressed to his torso. He tells himself it disgusts him, but the Master’s trousers tighten as she presses her newly rounded form up against him, and his hands flex on her breasts without his permission, squeezing the soft supple flesh and drawing a gasp from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath is coming quick now too, and his hands shake a bit as he shoves up her top then her bra over her breasts, exposing them to his hungry eyes. Her fingers tighten in his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he leans up and presses his open mouth to the underside of her breast, biting down lightly before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she curses, and frantically grabs for one of his hands, pressing it back down to her belly. Catching on, he releases her nipple from his mouth, moving back down to scatter kisses and nips over her bare stomach instead as he smooths his hands around the rounded bump of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you,” he murmurs into her skin, “all huge and filled with my child… filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath hitches, and when he glances up her eyes are closed and her head tilted back, mouth open as she breathes quickly. He smirks. This was almost too easy. “I made you like this. And you’re going to get even bigger,” he comments, tracing a finger from just under her breasts all the way down over the swell of her belly until he reaches the waistband of her trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives a little gasp, and shifts, her hand moving on her stomach. “She’s kicking,” she comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saying hello to daddy, hm?” He talks to her belly (ridiculous; like it could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> him). He glances up at the Doctor with dark eyes. “I think she’s pleased I’m taking care of her mummy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as she bites her lip, squirming a bit on the sofa, tilting her hips up and brushing against his straining cock. It’s starting to get uncomfortable. The sight of her like this, laid out beneath him, belly and breasts bare, all round and pliant is doing things to him that he hadn’t anticipated and the Master is a little alarmed by his body’s reaction to her. Still, he could indulge himself a little whilst still letting this play out as he’d planned, couldn't he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he wants to see her naked, and sits up on his heels to reach for her top and bra, stripping them both over her head. His hands go to her trousers and she lifts her legs for him to yank them off, leaving her in just her underwear which he takes hold of and drags down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling it off her feet and tossing it aside, the Master spreads her legs again, one dangling off the sofa and the other squished between him and the back of it, and he kneels there and stares down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this body, and that hadn’t changed, despite the slightly out of place looking swell of her belly, she is still petit, and she looks soft and supple and </span>
  <em>
    <span>flimsy</span>
  </em>
  <span> where she lays stripped off gazing up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks delicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping off the sofa onto his knees on the floor, he tugs at her, pulling her towards the edge so she’s close to him. His hands on her hips, he leans in, dropping another kiss to her stomach, before moving down, his breath hot on her pelvis and then directly between her legs. The Master inhales deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s - pregnancy hormones, probably,” she utters, breath coming out a bit stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” he agrees, inhaling again and speaking the truth; “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasps when he presses his lips to her clit, and that changes to a high pitched moan when he fastens his lips around it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hips are rolling underneath him, and he pins her down with his hands, tongue lapping at her in one long stripe from her entrance to her clit before he sucks hard on the engorged little nub again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Rassilon, shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she curses as he sucks at her, which he finds highly amusing; it wasn’t very often he got to hear the Doctor swear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winds her up until she’s panting, making desperate little sounds with almost every breath, and then he licks his way back down again, enjoying the sound of her whine as he licks around her entrance instead, ignoring the swollen little nub begging for his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pl - please,” she pants above him. He glances up, only to find that he can’t see her face from here over the swell of her belly. His cock twitches in his trousers, and he drops a hand down and rubs at himself as he pushes his tongue inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s tugging at his hair, clenching and unclenching her fists and combing shaking fingers through it urgently as he moves his head. When he licks downwards and lets his tongue flick over her other, tighter hole she gasps, leg lifting up higher, heel digging into his shoulder as she yanks so hard on his hair he hisses against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lapping back up, he nips at her vulva lightly. “Behave for daddy,” he rumbles against her, and is rewarded with a gasped moan as she flutters against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop teasing me,” she begs, toes flexing against the side of his neck, and deciding to put her out of her misery, he kisses upwards, flicking his tongue over her clit before latching onto it and sucking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinds herself into his mouth and her little fingers clench so tight in his hair it nearly makes his eyes water, but he doesn’t let up, suckling at her and rubbing the point of his tongue over her clit until she comes with a gasp and a rush of wetness against his chin, shuddering on the settee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s panting when he lifts his head, licking at his lips. Her dark eyes follow the movement and her hand trembles slightly when she shifts it to cup his jaw, wiping her thumb over the corner of his mouth. Her chest is heaving and she bites her lip. “Missed a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licks at his lips again, and turns his head and nips at her thumb, and she smiles. Her fingernails scrape lightly over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to shave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what you were saying a minute ago,” he smirks, thinking about how she’d ground her cunt shamelessly against his rough chin. Her cheeks flush and she looks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. Suppose stubble has it’s benefits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He ducks his head, rubbing his cheek over her where she’s wet and hot, and she gasps, thighs twitching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come up here,” she breathes, tugging at him by the hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does, crawling up over her body again, pushing two fingers inside of her as he does so and revels in the gasp of surprise she gives and the way her body contracts around his at the intrusion as he drags his open mouth over her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so soft,” he murmurs to her as she sighs, lifting the knee pressed between him and the sofa higher so his fingers can press deeper inside her. He turns his head and drags his cheek over her belly and she hisses, hand tightening in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tickles!” She gives a squeak when he does it again, and yanks him away by the hair. “Remind me to give you a shave next time I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorts. “I’d like to see you try, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, just you - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that feels good,” she breathes as he caresses her inside, using a beckoning motion with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Withdrawing his fingers, the Master sits up between her legs, eyes roaming over her changed form and wondering how best to do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to turn over,” he concludes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor nods, and offers him her hand. The Master blinks at it for a second before realising that she wanted him to help her up, and quickly takes it to do so. He’s halfway through pulling her up off the sofa, when he realises that taking her from behind would mean he can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of her - specifically the rounded swell of her belly and something about her like this was… doing things to him. He thinks of watching her move as he fucks her, her swollen breasts and belly bouncing, and on a whim turns to sit down instead, yanking her down onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this,” he says. God he’s so hard it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he fumbles to get his tight trousers undone and open. The Doctor’s hands go to help him, and they are both panting by the time she draws out his cock and shuffles forward to line him up with her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time they’d done this he’d had her up against a crumbling wall on their desecrated planet, her teeth in his neck and his hand round her throat as he’d fucked her until both their vision swam. It was just like all the other times - except it wasn’t, because all those other times she hadn’t been female, a fact that had effects neither of them had paused to even consider until it was much later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much later and much too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s different now, as she eases herself down onto his cock, her hot slick walls fluttering around him. She’s wet enough for him to hear it as she takes him inside, and her belly brushes against his abdomen as she sinks down. He rubs his hands up over it, holding her sides as she begins to move, and for some reason he can’t take his eyes off her belly as she rides him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master had assumed it would turn him off; seeing her all swollen and disfigured, but he is a little startled to realise it’s quite the opposite. She practically glows as she rides him, her breasts jiggling and the swell of her stomach bobbing up and down, and it’s a beautiful stark reminder that there’s another part of him inside her even as her inner walls envelope his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands go to the back of the sofa, giving her more leverage as she starts to move faster, and the Master smooths one of his hands down over her belly so his thumb can flick over her clit. Her thighs clench by his hips and she gives a cry as she throws her head back, and then she’s bouncing harder and coming so abruptly it takes his breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slumps over him, panting, and is a dead weight when he tries to get her to start moving again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you come?” She mumbles by his ear, voice a little slurred in her post-orgasmic state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He tries not to sound irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can finish you with my mouth if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As tempting as that sounds (her, on her knees, belly resting against the top of her thighs as she gazes up at him, letting him sink into her mouth - fuck -) he wants to come inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifts, lifting her off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” He slips out from beneath her, then manoeuvres her about until she has one foot on the floor, her hands still braced against the back of the sofa and the other knee up on it as she bends forward. It’s easy to slide back into her from this angle, his feet braced on the floor and knees bent as he holds her by the hips, groaning when he bottoms out inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she sighs, letting her head drop forward and arching her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s wound up already from her bouncing on top of him, and he starts fucking her hard, eyes almost rolling back in his head at how perfect it feels to sink into her body. He sees her shift one hand from the sofa to support her belly as he fucks her, and the image makes his balls tighten and his hips jerk as he hisses through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he pants, grasping her by the hair with one hand. He pulls, forcing her to arch her back more, snapping his hips into her quicker, his hips smacking against her backside with each thrust, making her flesh ripple. The Doctor’s knuckles are white on the back of the sofa and she’s moaning, voice getting higher, sweat pooling in the dip at the small of her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrieks when she comes, shuddering and clenching wildly around him, and then the Master is spilling inside her with a groan, her inner walls milking his cock until there is nothing left inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, he slips out of her, staggering a bit as he fumbles to right himself whilst the Doctor slumps forward against the back of the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her rib cage heaves, her hair is a mess from his hands, and he can see a dribble of his come leaking out of her. It’s an intoxicating sight, and it’s almost a full minute before the Master realises he’s been stood there just staring, then he gives himself an abrupt shake and remembers that there had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helps her carefully back into her clothes, then kisses her very sweetly, hands smoothing over her belly as she gives a soft hum of contentment against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he says when he pulls back. “Have I convinced you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifts a hand to fiddle with his mess of dark hair, carding her fingers through it. She tilts her head. “Of what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you can trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow furrows and she looks utterly bemused. “Why, because you fucked me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I -“ he frowns. “I took care of you! I - I made you come </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>times!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, the hormones did that. I probably could have managed just as well by myself, but I did appreciate it all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you -!” He cuts himself off when he realises he’s begun to shout, and forces himself to lower his voice. “We had an agreement,” he says through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I said I’d let you out when I trust you. You being nice to me once isn’t going to cut it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You -“</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, he cuts himself off, inhaling deeply through his nose. He clears his throat, trying to ignore the pounding in his skull. “Doctor,” he says as gently as he can force himself to, taking her hands. “I want to be here for you,” he drops a hand to her belly. “For both of you. Let me try… please?” Looking into her eyes he bends down to press his lips to her stomach. When she doesn’t stop him he leans up and kisses her mouth again. “Please,” he whispers sweetly against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she murmurs back, and his stomach leaps with excitement -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From inside here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- And drops again. She pats his hand - </span>
  <em>
    <span>pats his hand! - </span>
  </em>
  <span>then lets go, heaving herself to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an angered growl, the Master lunges for her, only to find himself tripping and ending up sprawled on the floor. Bemused, he looks down to see - his shoelaces tied together!? When had she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>done that!? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He curses at her as she pulls open the door while he still lays stunned and helpless on the floor across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant not stupid,” she says cooly. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning with your breakfast, as usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master picks up the tray with the plate of dinner on the little table by his head, and hurls it after her across the room with a yell of fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>